


Sharing

by allysonwonderland



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysonwonderland/pseuds/allysonwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little oneshot set after the episode 'A Higher Power' in season 3. After the case, JJ and Spencer just want to sleep. Unfortunately, they both want the couch. How do they work it out? JJ and Spencer sibling relationship. Co-written with coopereid (on ff.net).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I have been marathoning Criminal Minds since the end of October (we're on our third watch through, I believe) and after the case in A Higher Power, we noticed JJ and Spencer sleeping on the couch together. We both have a headcanon of them having a sibling-like friendship, and decided to co-write a ficlet about them sharing the couch, or at least attempting to do so, anyway. We don't own anything, and just decided to have fun with some of our favorite characters. Enjoy!

The case hadn't been an easy one on the team, especially for Reid. He'd helped Rossi deliver the news to the detective that his brother wasn't a victim of the Angel of Death and took his own life. He couldn't wait to get on the jet and lay back on the couch, sleeping until they made it back to Quantico. He was in the passenger seat while JJ drove, and she yawned.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, looking over at her.

She nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Just tired. I'm  _definitely_  crashing on the couch when we get on the jet."

"But-" he started.

"But what?" she asked, glancing over at him at a red light.

He bit down on his lip. "I was hoping I could get the couch."

"Get real. You got it last time."

"I did not!" he retorted. "Come on, Jayje, I'm  _really_ tired. Please."

She groaned, coming up with a compromise. "Fine, we'll share."

"Share?"

"I'll take one cushion, you take the other. And no spider legs."

"Spider legs?"

"Those things," she said, pointing to his legs. "I don't need your bony knees on me."

"Fine," he said, groaning. He was so tired, he didn't care if he had to share, so long as he could use it.

* * *

When they finally parked at the airstrip, JJ got out of the car, handing the keys to a waiting officer and grabbing her bag, running for the plane.

"JJ!" Spencer called after her.

She ignored him, getting on and setting her bag down, taking both pillows and the blanket from the overhead. She stuffed her bag in and laid down, head on the pillows and blanket over her completely.

"Comfortable?" Emily asked, walking by her and taking her seat.

"Very," she mumbled, pulling the blanket up.

* * *

Reid shook his head as he stepped onto the jet and already saw JJ lying out on the couch, the entire thing.

"JJ, this isn't fair."

"If you don't take the second half of the couch, I'm going to make myself extremely comfortable and you're going to be screwed."

He stepped closer, trying to sit down on the end, moving her feet away. He shook his head and licked his lips. "You're being unreasonable; we said we were going to share." He finally sat down on the couch, trying to pull both his legs up. JJ was quick to knock them away.

"On the floor. Your legs are too long for the both of us."

He tried again.

"Spence, stop it. It's my turn."

"But JJ-" Spencer began to protest, but JJ quickly cut him off.

"NO," she didn't even look at him.

"HOTCH!"

"REID, don't make me separate the two of you. Put your legs down." He swore, sometimes being the unit chief was like being a parent to six more children, including Garcia.

He groaned. "At least let me have a pillow. You took both of them!"

"Your hair is enough to suffice. And you got the blanket on the way to Pittsburgh," she bent her knees up, resting them against the couch, but not giving Reid anymore room.

"But that doesn't make sense; you have more hair than I do!"

She shrugged, making herself comfortable.

"JJ come on, there's room for me to at least have one leg on the couch," Spencer pleaded slightly.

She groaned, pushing the blanket off of her head. "You want your legs on the couch? Get a haircut and stop looking homeless!"

"Long hair is not an indicator of homelessness."

"Spence, I love you dearly, but shut  _up_  about statistics and let me sleep."

"But JJ!"

"Shut up or I'm making you sit next to Rossi," she said grouchily, blocking her face with her knee.

Rossi spoke up. "I don't want to sit next to Reid when he sleeps, he mumbles more than when he's awake."

"What-" Reid started.

"HA!" JJ interrupted, half-asleep.

* * *

Spencer kept his eyes on JJ as he bit his lip slightly, trying to bring his leg up a little more on the couch. JJ instantly kicked his leg off.

"MORGAN!" Spencer whined. "I just want to get comfortable enough to sleep and she kicked me!"

"Kick him harder next time," Morgan spoke up, restarting his conversation with Emily. "Next time? For the love of God, separate them."

Emily stared at Morgan before snorting slightly and shaking her head. "I am not getting in the middle of the Wonder Twins."

"Wonder Twins?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

JJ nudged him with her foot, whining. "Shut up and go to  _sleep_."

"But JJ and I look nothing alike..."

"Let it go Reid, let it go."

* * *

"Smashing down walls, huh?" Emily asked Morgan, changing the subject and hoping the children would go to sleep.

They heard Reid groan slightly, shifting on the couch. "Oh for the love of God, Emily, he just has them as a pick-up line for women, and it  _never_  works."

Derek shook his head. "What do you know about my luck with women, Pretty Boy?"

"I know you haven't gotten one to  _any of your four properties_  in three months," he mumbled, pulling his arms into his sweater.

Morgan stared slightly, raising an eyebrow at Reid while Emily looked at Morgan, trying to hide a laugh. "And how exactly do you know that, kid?"

"Garcia doesn't keep your secrets as well as you thought."

Derek shook his head and licked his bottom lip before responding. "Now I know my baby girl wouldn't share anything like that."

"That's what you think," Spencer said softly, yawning.

Derek sighed in disbelief. "Oh I am definitely talking to her when we get back."

Emily finally let out her laugh. "So much for being a player."

"Watch it."

* * *

Spencer looked over and saw that JJ had finally dozed off. Shifting slightly, he carefully brought up one of his legs to rest on the arm of the couch JJ was on. Rossi watched, entertained as he tried to get his other leg up. JJ wrinkled her face, shoving his legs away from her face. "Nice try."

Rossi chuckled, shaking his head and turning toward Hotch. "And this is why I never had children."

Spencer sighed, defeated, resting his head on the back of the couch and yawning. "Next time?  _I_  get the couch."

"Good luck," JJ mumbled, falling asleep.


End file.
